


What we are pt 9

by AXEe



Series: What we are [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Kara thinks she's a wedding planner, Some Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Myriad has been destroyed, but what happens next?





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Part NINE of What we are! And what is also the beginning of 'season two' , now because of that here is a list of things you will NOT see here
> 
> 1\. Mon-El  
> 2\. Mon-El (it bears repeating)  
> 3\. Lena Luthor (sorry, it just makes it too complicated)  
> 4\. Snapper Carr (too unpleasant)  
> 5\. Cat leaving  
> 6\. The new DEO headquarters
> 
> And finally, number seven NO GUARDIAN!!!!
> 
> Anyway, here we go, off to see the wizard

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And I had a dream  
About my old school  
And she was there all pink and gold and glittering  
I threw my arms around her legs  
Came to weeping  
Came to weeping

And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical

\--Florence + the Machine: “Only if for a Night”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“You’re in my shirt” I looked up at Alex as she came out of the bedroom, frowning I looked down at myself, noting that I was indeed wearing her shirt

“Yes…,” I said slowly “you gave it to me last night,” I felt obligated to point out “you threw it at me in fact,” she suddenly giggled, a sound I fully expected to hear from Kara or Lucy, or even Winn, but certainly not from Alex “I didn’t realize that was funny,” she giggled again “are you feeling all right?”

“I just…can’t believe that you’re here,” she explained “in my shirt,” she added “making breakfast”

“Hmm, and I’m doing so without setting fire to anything” I pointed out, she grinned

“That’s a plus,” she noted as she came and behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding up her hand, the diamond on the ring glinting in the light “can’t believe this too” she murmured, I chuckled

“Believe it, my darling, because it is utterly true,” I told her, we both looked up at the knock at the door “it’s Kara” I announced, Alex groaned and sighed melodramatically

“I suppose we should probably let her in” she finally allowed after pretending to give it some thought

“You guys _better_ let me in!” Kara called out from the other side, clearly having heard Alex “otherwise I’ll just stand out here all day and freak out the neighbors” she threatened

“Hello to you too,” Alex greeted sarcastically as she opened the door “to what do we own this frighteningly _early_ visit?” she asked as Kara hurried inside, a large binder in her hands, she beamed brightly as she triumphantly dropped the binder on the coffee table—which groaned and shook from the weight “hey, easy!” Alex warned “that thing hasn’t been the same since Non came bashing into here and kidnapped me,” she hurried over and removed the binder, groaning at the obvious weight, as she dropped it onto the couch “oh, geez, Kara! What have you got in here? Rocks?”

“Nope!” Kara grinned as she waved at me “hi Aunt Astra”

“Hello, little one,” I greeted “would care to answer Alex’s question” I suggested

“Oh!” she hurried over, picked the binder back up and gently set it down on the coffee table again—which again shook under the weight—and began to open and flip through the binder, finally pulling out and holding up three magazine clippings for us to see “I’ve got wedding plans!” she announced

Alex and I simply stared at her

“It’s too early for this” Alex mumbled, already heading back into the kitchen to fetch herself a cup of coffee

“Oh, come on, Alex!” Kara encouraged, somehow managing to sound both positive and whiny at the same time

“Kara, we only got engaged _yesterday_ ,” Alex pointed out as she took a sip of her coffee “oh, that’s better,” she muttered as I sat down next to Kara and examined the contents of the binder “despite to what people did on Krypton, here on Earth we don’t get married five seconds after proposing” Alex added as she came over and sat down on Kara’s other side, Kara made a face

“Ugh, you’re not going to be one of those couples who just stay engaged for year after year are you?” she asked

“No” we both answered

“Although,” I began “on Krypton, Kara would be, at her age, a spinster by now”

“Thanks, Aunt Astra, that’s just what I needed to hear”

“Besides,” Alex added, flipping through Kara’s clippings “we both agreed last night that we just want a nice, simple wedding, nothing too fancy,” she explained “all of this is just way too expensive, we can’t afford any of this

“But you can!” Kara exclaimed “here,” she held up a clipping of a woman in a wedding gown “see, I can do the flowers, James can take the pictures, Winn can make the gowns, and Eliza can make the cake!”

“What about Lucy?” I wondered

“I’m sure we can find something for her to do” Kara dismissed

“Oh yeah, she’ll love to hear that,” Alex muttered “’hi Lucy, can you help with Alex and Astra’s wedding? No I don’t have anything for you to do, but you can do something’, oh yeah, she’ll probably disembowel you if you told her that”

“And,” I added “you have no guarantees any of the others would agree to this” Kara grinned at me

“Oh, but see, that’s where you’re wrong, General, I already asked everybody, they all said yes” we stared at her

“They did?” Alex asked, Kara nodded emphatically, her head bobbing up and down energetically

“Yep! Winn just needs you to each pick a dress you like and give him your measurements, and Lucy’s already looking for a venue and just wants to be invited, so all you two have to do is set a date and show up”

“Well,” I began, feeling somewhat lightheaded “I guess you’ve already thought this out” Kara rolled her eyes

“Aunt Astra, I was Ms. Grant’s assistant for _two years_ , trust me, planning ahead is like one of my superpowers by now”

“Oh, yes, how is your job search going?” I asked, Kara scowled

“Ugh, don’t ask!” she groaned as Alex’s cell phone chirped

“Oh, J’onn wants us at work ASAP” she announced

“Can’t we stay in?” I wondered “I was quite enjoying our time together until it was ruined by present company”

“Hey!”

“I know, but come on, we’ve got a planet to protect” Alex reminded me

“I suppose so” I agreed

“Guys, I’m right here!” Kara called out as we both moved to the bedroom “hello! I still need an answer! Hello?”


	2. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara keeps pushing for the wedding, Winn has a surprise, and we find out what happened to Alura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! And now a bit of programing note, while this is, in essence, an AU of season two, this fic is an AU of "Welcome to Earth" with some parts taken from "The Adventures of Supergirl", hope that makes sense, anyway, ONWARDS!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“Hey, guys!” Alex and I both looked up as Kara landed next to us at the DEO’s parking garage, cape fluttering in the wind. She grinned at us as she held up the binder

“Oh my god,” Alex exclaimed as the three of us entered the DEO proper “you did not just seriously bring that with you!”

“You need to set a date” Kara reminded us

“Which we will” I agreed

“When _we’re_ ready” Alex emphasized

“Exactly” I agreed when my cell phone rang, the theme to _Ghostbusters_ blaring out. The girls stared at me

“Who do you know that has that as their ringtone?” Alex wondered

“Winn,” Kara answered “I know because it’s same ringtone I have for him” she explained as I answered the call (if anything the stares from the other agents was getting annoying)

“Hello, Winn”

“ _Astra, hey! Guess where I am?_ ”

“I don’t know” I answered, I hated guessing games

“ _OK, here’s a hint, right now I know that Kara’s carrying a big binder and you’re wearing a t-shirt that says ‘I lose my number can I have yours’_ ” I blinked

“Where are you?” I asked

“ _Turn to...your left_ ” I did as instructed, seeing Winn standing a few feet away next to Vasquez, who was clearly trying—and failing—not to laugh at the three of us

“Winn,” Kara exclaimed “hey, what are you doing here?”

“I work here now” he announced proudly

“You what?” we all asked in unison

“You heard the man,” J’onn walked over “Mr. Schott helped us to track down and defeat Indigo, as well as Parasite, I’d say he deserves a job after all his hard work”

“What made you change your mind?” Alex asked, Winn suddenly blushes

“Ah,” I said “Lucy”

“Isn’t that like a conflict of interest?” Kara wondered “I mean she’s the Deputy Director now”

“Maybe he likes working underneath a strong woman” Alex suggested teasingly

“Oh! Alex!” the rest of us chorused in uneasiness, even J’onn

“As for his relationship with Director Lane,” J’onn picked up “need I remind you of your own relationships with these two?” he gestured between Kara and myself, Alex nodded

“Point taken, sir” she acknowledged as Lucy herself walked over

“Supergirl,” she acknowledged, nodding at Kara “Agent In-ze,” she smirked at Alex “Mrs. In-ze”

“Stuff it, Lane” Alex retorted, I sighed and looked at J’onn

“Honestly, they’re like children sometimes” he muttered

“Sometimes?” I echoed “ha, you should see Kara and Alex just as themselves, it’s downright frightening at times”

“Is it…always like this here?” Winn asked quietly

“More often than you’d think” J’onn scowled, just then the lights flickered and dimmed

“Whoa,” Winn looked down at his tablet “OK, we just got another power drain in the holding area” we all rushed into the holding area of the infirmary as the lights flickered back on

“That’s the third time today,” Lucy complained “and its not even noon yet”

“What’s causing it” I asked, in answer J’onn nodded towards the isolation lab

“Her” I looked, still wondering if I was dreaming at the sight of Alura laying unconscious on the gurney

“Why would she be the cause of it?” I wondered

“It’s like photosynthesis,” Alex explained as she entered the lab, the rest of us following “Alura’s body is drawing power from the lights in here just like it would under a yellow sun”

“Her,” I corrected firmly “not ‘it’”

“Right, sorry”

“How is she?” Kara asked softly as she joined me by Alura’s side. Alex sighed

“She’s still in a coma, that much we know, as for everything else…” she held up a syringe and placed the needle against Alura’s arm, the needle breaking off and disappearing somewhere on the floor “we can’t tell anything else about her condition because we can’t get a blood sample” Alex explained

“Yeah,” Winn spoke up “I’ve been analyzing the telemetry from her pod, it looks like she spent some time in the…. _ska brea_ ,” he identified “I read Kryptonese” he boasted

“Since when?” Lucy and Kara demanded almost simultaneously

“He was bored one day and asked me to teach him,” I explained “your pronunciation needs work by the way, you’re saying it through your nose”

“Oh, sorry”

“Can we get back on topic, people?” J’onn rumbled out “just what is the ‘ska brea’?”

“The Well of Stars,” I explained “our parents took us there once,” at the confused expressions of the others I elaborated “the Well is like the Phantom Zone, a place where time doesn’t pass”

“Explains why she looks the same age as you do” Lucy noted

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” Winn spoke up “Astra, how old are you?” I chuckled

“By your reckoning, not counting my time in Fort Rozz, I’m forty-two”

“And counting the time in Fort Rozz?” Alex wondered

“Around eighty, I believe” I answered honestly, unlike most humans, age was never seen as something bad on Krypton, to us age was a sign of maturity, it showed wisdom

“Huh,” Alex remarked “guess it’s a good thing I like older women”

“Moving on,” Lucy coughed “why did her pod come down now?”

“No clue,” Winn admitted “but I’m working on it” he added as the lights flickered off again and then back on

“Well, however she got here, for the moment she’ll have to remain here under guard” J’onn announced

“Under guard?” I demanded as Kara and I followed him out

“She’s my mother, she won’t hurt us!” Kara exclaimed

“I’m aware of that” J’onn acknowledged “and I know that she’s your sister as well,” he nodded to me “but you’ve seen what kind of damage an out of control Kryptonian can do” he warned, I sighed as I realized that he was right, Alura would never hurt us intentionally but with the power our kind have here on Earth she could cause significant damage and injury or even loss of life if she lost control

“Very well,” I capitulated “but, I’d like to ask a personal favor” J’onn nodded

“Go ahead”

“Don’t use kryptonite, please,” I requested “I don’t want her waking up in pain like that” he nodded

“Of course not”

“Actually,” Alex spoke up from behind us “we won’t have to, since we took out Carl Draper, we salvaged a lot of tech from his ship, including the red sun lamps he used to keep you locked up, we can just use those instead” she suggested

“Better than the green stuff” Kara enthused

“Seconded” I agreed

“Well, now that’s settled, we have other business to attend to,” J’onn continued “namely the President’s visit tomorrow”

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten about that” I realized

“How could you?” Alex wondered “she’s going to give you a medal”

“She already gave me one” I pointed out

“Not officially,” J’onn explained “this time she’ll be officially bestowing it on you in a private ceremony”

“After that, she’ll be signing the Alien Amnesty Act into law” Alex explained

“I know!” Kara grinned “I mean, this is like history in the making, the President is actually signing a law that’ll finally allow aliens to come out of hiding”

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” J’onn remarked “this Act might create loophole that’ll allow dozens of people with anti-alien views free reign to persecute aliens since they’ll be out in the open. Not to mention the fact that it might alien criminals the opportunity to commit unspeakable atrocities”

“I have to say, I disagree, J’onn,” I commented “I’ve met dozens of aliens here on Earth, many of them came here fleeing persecution or political oppression, they’re just like any other immigrants who came to this country”

“Still,” Alex murmured “I can count the number of good aliens I know on one hand and still have a finger left over”

“And I was having such a lovely morning” I sighed

“Oh, come, what’s wrong with you?” Kara exclaimed “this is a _good thing_ ”

“Well, you can tell the President that when you meet her tomorrow” J’onn explained, I watched as Kara’s eyes grew as wide as saucers

“She’s…coming here?” she asked

“She wants to meet with the aliens who stopped Myriad personally,” Alex explained “that means you two” she added, Kara suddenly started giggling madly

“Are you all right?” I asked

“What, me? Yeah sure, I’m good, I’m fine, I’m not fine! This, this, this is the _President!_ ”

“Kara, it’s nothing” I assured her

“Of course you'd say that” she exclaimed “you’ve meet presidents, and kings and queens before, I haven’t!”

“Just be yourself” Alex assured her

“Right, yeah, be myself!” Kara frowned and fingered her hair “do you think I should get a blow out?”

“Oh, dear god!” J’onn groaned


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura finally wakes up, but of course nothing goes according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another update to Part Nine of What we are, hope everybody enjoys it :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My doll, my dear, my darling  
Tell me what all the sayings about  
Tell me what all the sayings about

And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical

\--Florence + the Machine: “Only if for a Night”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“Hey, you doing OK?” Alex asked, I looked up from my work

“I’m fine” I answered, she looked doubtful

“Really? Because you’ve sanitized those test tubs twenty times already,” I sighed, Alex sighed in response “just let it out” she implored

“I don’t know,” I began “…what to do once she wakes up,” I admitted “I don’t know what to say, what _she_ will say, how she will…react, once she sees me” I explained, Alex sighed and stripped off the latex gloves on her hands, throwing them away as she turned to face me fully

“I guess I never thought about that,” she began, reaching out to wrap her arms around my waist, and I was glad that—since our relationship is public knowledge now—we can be more open with our affection “I always assumed that if you and Alura ever got to see each other again, you’d just be so happy knowing that the other was still alive that none of that would matter anymore”

“We have long memories, Alex,” I explained “and the women in our House are known for holding grudges”

“Do you want to see her?” she asked quietly “before we go home for the night?” I nodded, not really trusting myself to speak at that moment. Entering the isolation lab was once again surreal, Alura lay where she had been for the past day and a half, she made no movement, aside from the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, she looked quiet, almost peaceful, like she used whenever I would catch her napping by the window when she was still pregnant with Kara.

Without really thinking about it, I pulled a chair over to the bedside, Alex mimicking me as she sat down next to me. I gently reached out and took Alura’s hand, curling my fingers around her own limp ones

“I’m here,” I whispered “I know that…things…didn’t end…well between us, sister, but…I’m here for you now, I’ll try to help you, like you tried to help me,” I took a breath, feeling Alex squeeze my hand in encouragement as I continued “I know how hard it is, learning that everything we knew is gone, but you won’t be alone in this, not like I was, you’ll have me,” I watched, frowning as she seemed to…twitch, her hand trembling in my own “Alura?” I questioned softly as the lights flickered off than on again.

Suddenly Alura jerked awake, convulsing as she choked and gagged, struggling to breathe [Alura! Alura, it’s all right,] I pleaded in our own language [it’s all right, you’re safe now] she turned to face me, her eyes focusing on my, jerking back as she saw me

[No!] she jerked away, throwing out a hand and throwing me across the room, where I crashed through the glass

“Astra!” Alex dove towards me, grabbing my arm as we watched Alura frantically tear the sensors off her body, scrambling to get off the gurney, her movements quick, frantic

Panicked

“She’s afraid,” I gasped out as Alex helped me to my feet, alarms screaming around us “she doesn’t know what’s going on” I continued as a strike team burst in

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!” Alex yelled, but it was too late, one agent opened fire, the bullets thankfully bouncing harmlessly off Alura’s skin, but it was enough to prove to my sister that wherever she was not friendly. She jerked away, knocking aside agents like toys as she ran out of the room, stumbling and staggering down the hall in a daze “idiot!” Alex snarled as the two of us gave chase “tranquilizers ONLY!!” she called out as more agents joined us “where is she going?”

“I don’t know,” I admitted as we skidded around a corner “away, somewhere safe”

“Winn!” Alex called out “where is she?”

“ _I don’t know—oh, wait there she is_ ”

“Where?” I demanded

“ _Your sister’s right here in Command, Agent In-ze_ ” J’onn answered

“Hank, don’t fire,” Alex advised “she’s scared, she doesn’t know what’s happening”

“ _Understood,_ ” J’onn replied “ _but you better hurry, she doesn’t look to happy to see us_ ”

“That’s only because one of your trained animals _shot_ her!” I snarled as Alex and I stormed into Command. Alura stood in the center of the room, a group of agents, J’onn and Lucy included, surrounding her, guns drawn

“Stand down!” J’onn ordered, he turned to Alura “no one here is going to harm you” he explained calmly

“:Dokhahsh!” she spat out in response

“Demon?” Alex asked quietly as we slowly approached her from behind

“ _Vrrosh :dokhahsh _,” I realized “the Phantom Zone, she thinks she’s in the Phantom Zone,” slowly I stepped to the side “Alura?” I called out, she jerked, turning to face me__

__[Get away from me, demon!] she snarled out_ _

__[Alura, it’s _me_ ,] I implored [it’s Astra, I’m not going to hurt you] she shook her head, frantically backing away from me__

____[No,[ she said, shaking her head [NO!] with an almost-primal roar she suddenly charged, slamming into me with her full strength, sending us both crashing into a wall_ _ _ _

____“Tranq her!” someone yelled, Lucy I think, but Alura suddenly jumped up, away from the darts, smashing through the ceiling in shower of dust and rocks_ _ _ _

____“Astra!” I groaned as Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet “you all right?” I winced as I wrenched three kryptonite darts free from my leg, I could already feel my head getting heavy_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, ma’am,” someone apologized "I thought you were her!"_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” I heard myself groan distantly “you fucking---“ then everything went dark…_ _ _ _


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they find Alura before she huts someone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

Everything was frightfully bright as I regained consciousness

“Hey, you feeling OK?” Winn’s voice asked distantly

“Which ever one of you troglodytes shot me had better have a better excuse than ‘I thought you were her’!” I snarled as I came back to awareness to see Winn and Alex standing over me

“Yeah…,” Winn said slowly “that troglodyte…was me” I blinked

“You?” I asked “ _you_ shot me?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” he exclaimed “she rushed you, I saw a tranquilizer gun laying there, I…reacted!” he exclaimed as I slowly sat up, my head spinning wildly

“Oh, what was in those darts?” I wondered

“Enough sedative to take down a rhino,” Alex explained “I’m actually surprised you’re even awake right now” I chuckled

“You know me, love, I defy all the odds,” I remarked. I scowled as I heard snickering, glancing past Alex and Winn I saw Lucy standing in the doorway, clearly trying not to laugh “is there something about this you find amusing, Lucy?” I wondered, she shook her head

“You were…pretty drugged,” Alex explained hesitantly “you were…a little out of it” she continued as Lucy suddenly burst out laughing hysterically

“And I got it all on tape!” she announced, holding up her phone “I am _so_ sending this to Kara!”

“As amusing as Astra may have been while drugged, I wouldn’t start laughing just yet, Director Lane” J’onn suddenly rumbled, Lucy sobered instantly

“Right, sir, I’m sorry, sir” J’onn merely nodded at her 

“I sure picked a bad day to not use kryptonite,” he complained as he turned to me “how are you feeling?” he asked

“Like I just went five rounds with you and lost” I answered, he smirked

“Think you’re up to helping us track down your sister?” he asked, I nodded as I slowly got my feet, the room swam slightly, but not enough to make me unsteady

“Whoa! Whoa!” Alex moved in front of me “uh-uh, you are not going anywhere!”

“Alex, I’m fine, I’ve—”

“Do _not_ say that you’ve had ‘far worse’!” she demanded “because if you do I swear that I will scream”

“Very well, I won’t,” I replied “but I am leaving this room”

“Really?” she challenged “how many fingers am I holding up?” I squinted at her hand

“Three?” she sighed and rolled her eyes

“Not even close!” she exclaimed

“Alex,” I pleaded “she’s my _sister_ ” she sighed

“All right, but you’re not leaving the base until _I_ say so, clear?” I nodded “all right, come on” she lead me out of the room, the other three following us

“Where did she go?” I asked

“We tracked her entering city limits, but then lost her,” J’onn explained “Mr. Schott is trying to reactivate the medical bracelet we put on her”

“You better hurry, she’ll figure out what that is very quickly,” I advised “my sister is anything but stupid”

“Of that,” J’onn commented “I have no doubt”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Found her!” Winn exclaimed about an hour later

“Where is she?” I rushed forward, leaning over his shoulder

“Uh, looks like the warehouse district”

“Alex!” I called out, she nodded

“Come on, people! Today! Let’s go! Let’s go!” she ordered “remember target is not violent but may attacked if threatened,” she explained as the strike team geared up, all with tranquilizers I was very relieved to see “do _not_ engage unless absolutely necessary, if any of you open fire without my direct order you’ll have to answer to _her,_ ” she nodded at me “you sure you’re up for this?” she asked, concerned

“Do I have a choice?” I countered as I loaded my own tranquilizer gun

“Guess not” she sighed…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The warehouse where Winn tracked the signal coming from was old and had probably been abandoned for years. There was a distinct stench of decay and mold as we burst in, a crouched figure sitting in the corner

“Freeze! Hands where we can see them!” Alex ordered

“That’s not her” I realized as the figure slowly stood up and turned around

“Relax,” Maggie Sawyer said “your girl’s gone” Alex and I sighed, both in expaseration and in frustration

“Spread out!” Alex ordered “damn it, Sawyer, why are you here?” she demanded “ _how_ are you here?” she sighed “wait, don’t tell me, Susan” Maggie nodded

“She called about fifteen minutes ago, told me to check this place out, said that Astra’s sister was hiding out in here,” she smirked at me “didn’t know your sister was still alive”

“Neither did I until last night” I answered

“Agent Danvers!” an agent came in “we’ve checked everywhere, ma’am, no sign of her”

“Damn it!” I swung out an arm, punching the wall, the concrete crumbling beneath my fist

“Hey,” Alex soothed “we’ll find her”

“I hope so,” I agreed “I hope so”


	5. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Alura continues, and General Lane and Clark Kent make an appearance

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

I’d been staring at the medical bracelet for the past hour as we drove to the DEO, it was all we found of Alura during the raid the previous night, Alura having clearly ripped the device off and left it behind, and apparently according to Winn—because her powers were still fluctuating—he couldn’t track her EM signature like he did with Non when he took Alex.

In short we had no idea where she was

“Hey,” I looked up to see that we stopped and that Alex was looking me softly, an expression of sadness and sympathy on her face, but not pity, never pity “we’ll find her,” she told me “we _will_ ” she insisted, I could only nod.

Walking into the DEO, I kept my face blank, emotionless, although those that knew me personally—Alex, Winn, J’onn—would most likely not be fooled

“General Lane” I blinked at Alex’s voice, noticing that General Lane was standing next to the operations table in full dress regalia

“Agent Danvers, Agent In-ze” he acknowledged politely

“What are you doing here?” Alex wondered

“The General’s here to ensure our security measures are up to date,” J’onn explained “seeing as how the President’s plane will be touching down in a few hours, Washington decided to make sure that the chances of someone harming her were slim to none” he added

“Since Agent In-ze’s sister is currently MIA,” Lane began “the Pentagon is concerned about the possibility of a potential threat to the President’s life”

“She’s not a threat” I growled, Lane nodded

“Perhaps not willingly or intentionally,” he acknowledged “but seeing as how she tore her way out of here in a blind panic last night, the DoD isn’t taking any chances,” he explained “especially since she apparently isn’t in full control of her abilities” he added

“And they sent you to do what, exactly? Hunt her down like an animal?” I demanded

“ _No_ , they sent me here merely to coordinate the search effort for Alura Zor-El and to ensure that no one was hurt in the process, nothing more,” he stepped forward “I _am_ trying to help you” he explained, I assessed him for a moment, finally deciding that he had no ulterior motive, he was here to do as he said, nothing more

“Well, now that’s out of the way,” J’onn began “perhaps the two Generals here can combine their efforts?” he suggested, I nodded, Lane nodded back and gestured toward the corridor

“After you, Agent”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kara**

“Hey, Kara?” I looked up as James jogged a bit to catch with me, a heavy-looking box in his arms

“Hey!” I grinned, I frowned at the box “are you moving to another office?” he blinked and looked down at it

“Oh, no, I’m just cleaning out my desk,” he explained “got a lot of junk in there for some reason. So, how’s the search going for your mom?” he asked quietly, I sighed

“I don’t know, first they lose her at the warehouse, and now General Lane’s showed up to help with the search—or so he says anyway—and I’ve got to meet the President, and I still haven’t decided what kind of job I’m going to do now that I’m no longer Ms. Grant’s assistant, and I’m trying to get Alex and Astra going with their wedding, because you know if someone doesn’t then they’ll just stay engaged forever, and—”

“Whoa! Whoa, Kara, stop!” James told me, he sighed “look, I get it, you want to help, but you’re going to run yourself into the ground trying to do everything at once, OK? Now, let Alex and Astra find your Mom and let them worry about the wedding, it’s their wedding after all. All you have to do is just find a job and meet the President”

“Oh yeah,” I spat out sarcastically—thank you Alex “that’s not stressful at all”

“Well,” James began, looking past me “I think you might have some help in that department” I blinked and turned around, seeing Clark standing by the elevators waving at me. I blinked as he walked over to us

“Hi, Kara” he grinned, all dorky and…’farmboy-ish’

“What are you doing here?” I asked, he shrugged

“Mr. White sent me here to cover the President’s visit,” he explained, adjusting his glasses “ _and_ I heard about your mom and thought I could help in the search”

“Well, I’m sure Alex and Astra will appreciate the help” James said as he reached out and shook Clark’s hand, pulling him into a one-armed hug

“Great to see you, Jimmy,” Clark told him as he pulled away “you look good,” he glanced between us “you two make a good couple” he said

“Thanks” we both said at the same time

“How’s Lois?” James asked, Clark smiled and shrugged

“She’s…Lois,” he finally said, which apparently explained it all, I never really meet her, so I couldn’t really tell you what that meant “so, Kara, you said that Alex and Astra just got engaged?” he asked, I nodded

“Just yesterday,” I explained “I’m trying to help with the wedding plans” he nodded

“Oh, good for you”

“Ker-iah, this isn’t a conference room,” Ms. Grant called out as she came up to us “if you want to talk please do it in your new off—oh,” she stopped when Clark turned to face “hello, Clark” she grinned

“Cat,” Clark replied politely “you look well”

“Hmm, so do you.” she replied “so, tell me how is your seemingly hopeless crush on Lois?” Clark fiddled with his glasses again

“Not…that…hopeless anymore” he explained awkwardly, she nodded

“Really?” she asked “because last I heard she seemed pretty taken with Superman and wouldn’t give you the time of day” Clark shrugged

“Let’s just say she’s found room both us,” he explained, he turned to me and James “so, Jimmy, lunch?” he asked “you can tell me about your lovely girlfriend here” we both nodded

“Sure,” I said, reminding myself that just because Ms. Grant knew I was Supergirl didn’t mean she knew that Clark was Superman “that’s sounds nice, Mr. Kent” I added for effect, Clark smiled

“Please, call me Clark” he said as he turned to leave, I blinked at a sigh from Ms. Grant

“Ms. Grant are you feeling OK?” I asked, she smirked

“There’s something about watching Clark Kent walk away,” she said “it’s very…enticing” still looking a little dazed she turned around and headed back to her office, I looked at James

“What was that?” I asked

“Uh, well, Cat’s always kind of had a…thing for Clark” he explained

“A ‘thing’?” I asked “what kind of ‘thing’?” I blinked as I put the pieces together “are you saying she’s got a crush on him?” he nodded

“She even sent him a drunk text once,” he explained, grimacing “it was…very explicit” I felt my stomach roll

“Oh, god, gross”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“Did your sister say who she’s bringing?” J’onn asked as we gathered outside the DEO, I shook my head

“No, just that they’re going to help us track down Alura” I explained as I saw two streaks of red and blue coming towards us as both Kara and Superman landed in front of us

You could’ve heard an ant sneeze in the silence that followed as everyone stared at the two of them

“Well,” Astra broke the silence (of course) “that was unexpected”

“I’ll say” J’onn grumbled, clearly unhappy for some reason, as Clark stepped forward and began to awkwardly shake hands with various agents, finally coming up to us

“Alex,” he smiled and pulled me into a hug, pulling back he examined my hand “nice ring,” he commented as he turned to my left and smiled warmly at Astra “hello, General” she smiled back and shook his hand

“Hello, Kal-El” she greeted as Clark turned to a flabbergasted Winn, offering his hand. Winn just stared at him, eyes wide

“Is…he all right?” Clark asked uncertainly

“I think he’s a tad…starstruck,” Astra explained “permit me to introduce, Mr. Winn Schott Jr.”

“Oh, yes,” Clark began “Supergirl told me that you helped track down Non after he kidnapped Alex. nice to finally meet you” I smirked as I saw both Lucy and Astra elbow Winn, which seemed to finally snap him out of his stupor

“I have _so_ many questions,” he breathed “when Lex Luthor tried to trigger the San Andreas fault, did you use your x-ray vision to gauge the depth, or—”

“Winn!” Kara snapped “breathe” Winn nodded shakily as Clark smiled at him and turned to Lucy

“Hello, Lucy” he greeted warmly as he pulled her into a hug, I frowned when I saw Clark turn to J’onn

“Superman” J’onn acknowledged stiffly in a frosty kind of tone

“J’onn” Clark replied in the same tone

“What’s was that?” I asked Astra, she blinked and stared at me

“How should I know,” she commented as we watched Clark shake a few more hands “I suppose that their relationship isn’t as good as we were all led to believe”

“I guess not” I agreed


	6. New Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a new job, Astra figures out why J'onn and Superman don't get along, and the President finally arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's a double update!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kara**

“You wanted to see me, Ms. Grant?” I asked as walked into her office

“Yes,” she answered “I wanted to know what your decision was regarding a job?” 

“I actually, uh, haven’t been able to decide yet” I admitted, she sighed

“Honestly, Ker-iah, it’s been a _day_ , you must have some idea” she exclaimed, I shook my head

“Do you…have any ideas?” I asked, she sighed and reached into her drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to “my resume?” I asked as I took it from her, I could see that she’d written ‘REPORTER’ across the top in big red letters “you think I should be a reporter?” I asked, she shrugged

“When you first came in here two years ago, I saw that, beneath all that fumbling, Midwestern, ‘girl-next-door’ attitude you had a…spark,” she explained “so, I took a shot,” she waved at the paper in my hand “give it a try,” she encouraged “see what happens”

“I don’t know what to say” I squeaked

“Well, there’s a staff meeting in…,” she glanced at her watch “five minutes, everybody’s going to be discussing the President’s new Alien Amnesty Act, and since Supergirl is supposed to meet the President today…,” she trailed off, I nodded in understanding, she nodded back “very good, you get a gold star for observation,” she told me as reached for her salad “bring Olsen with you,” she suggested as she opened the box, I cringed as I saw that the vinigrete had been poured instead of drizzled, Ms. Grant likes the vinaigrette drizzled “MISS TESCHMACHER!!” she roared there was a crash and her new assistant came rushing in “what is this?” Ms. Grant demanded

“A…salad, Ms. Grant?” Eve Teschmacher whimpered

“No, I know that it’s a salad,” Ms. Grant snarled “I meant the _dressing_ , I specifically asked that the dressing be _drizzled_ , this isn’t drizzled, this salad is _drowning_ ,” she held up the box to Eve “fix it!” she ordered

“Yes, Ms. Grant, I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, it won’t happen again, Ms. Grant”

“Go!” I watched as Eve all but ran out of the room. Ms. Grant glanced at me

“She comes highly recommended?” I offered helplessly

“She cries more than Hallie Barry at awards shows” Ms. Grant scoffed  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“You wanted to see me?” J’onn asked as he came into the hologram room

“I did,” I answered as I held up the file folder without brothering to face him “Operation Emerald?” he sighed

“Why am I not surprised that you found out about that?” he complained

“It wasn’t all that difficult,” I admitted “I merely cross-referenced your personnel file with the one and only time Superman worked with the DEO,” I explained “the information in here is rather vague,” I added “care to elaborate?” he sighed as he came to join me in staring at Alura’ hologram

“It was about nine years ago,” he began “maybe a little more, I’d just assumed the identity of Hank Henshaw and was trying to clean house, removing as many of his cronies as I could without arousing suspicion when some kind of object crashed down in South America. Back then, Superman still worked with us more or less. When we get to the crash site, I can see something glittering, like an emerald, so he and I go down there and find that what crashed wasn’t an alien ship but a meteorite. Nothing happened to me, but Superman…he started heaving, choking, actually passed out”

“It was kryptonite” I reasoned, he nodded

“I named it that,” he admitted regretfully “Superman wanted it destroy immediately, he felt that if in the wrong hands it could be used as a weapon, but I knew, I _knew_ that it was our only hope at finally getting the upper hand against the Fort Rozz escapees, at defeating them”

“Except now ‘them’ includes myself, my niece, and my sister” he shook his head

“I would never use it against any of you”

“Perhaps not you personally,” I pointed out “but I’m no stranger to being overruled by a superior who think in terms of showing off to the enemy rather than ending a conflict peacefully” I explained, he sighed

“So, what would have me do?” he asked quietly, I shrugged

“I’m not your keeper, J’onn that is entirely up to you” I told him  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kara**

At around one o’clock, I landed at National City Airport. It looked like the entire city was there as the doors to Air Force One opened, looking around I spotted James and Alex and Astra in the crowd, Aunt Astra looked bored, while Alex was clearly trying to spot any signs of danger. I could do this I told myself as I turned back to look at the plane, meet the President, get a nice quote, and then go home and flip out because I just met the President

"Excuse me," I blinked when something lightly tugged on my cape, I looked down to see a little girl standing there, she looked about six, maybe seven years old, she was missing two front teeth as she smiled at me “do you know her?” she asked, nodding to the plane

“No,” I answered “but, I’m hoping to” I admitted as ‘Hail to the Chief’ started playing and President Olivia Marsden started down the stairs, waving to the crowd. I didn’t vote for her—I don’t really vote, too much pressure—but now I was kinda wishing I did as she walked down the stairs, four Secret Service agents surrounding her. Suddenly a big jet of fire shot out and hit two of agents.

Everybody started panicking as the other two surviving agents hurried the President down the stairs towards the limo, one being taken out the second they got off the stairs. By this time, I was already floating above the tarmac, trying to find where it was coming from

“ _Kara, do you see anything?_ ” Alex asked over my earpiece

“No” I grunted as another blast hit me in the chest, sending me into a tumble, it didn’t fee like fire, it felt more like heat vision. I manged to get back upright and cringed as one of the last Secret Service agents was incinerated just as he opened the door to the limo. Without really thinking, I shot down and landed in front of the President, throwing out my cape as the next blast hit

“Thank you” she said as whoever it was finally stopped the attack…


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara geeks out over meeting the President and they finally find Alura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another update, hope you all enjoy it! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“So, where’s the President now?” Kara asked

“General Lane and Lucy arrived to take her straight to the DEO,” I explained “so, what’d you think?” I asked

“Oh my god, Alex! She’s _so_ nice!” Kara all but squealed “she said thank you and she called me Supergirl”

“Well, that is what you’re called” Astra pointed out

“I know, but this was different,” Kara dismissed “you know? ‘Supergirl’”

“OK, well, when you’re done going gaga over your new friend, we have a mystery to solve” I pointed as the three of us crossed under the yellow tape

“Hmm, and not a Scooby snack in sight” Astra muttered, Kara burst out giggling, while I just stared at her, she smirked and winked

“Anyway,” I coughed as I led them over to the charred red carpet “the radiation signature’s consistent with heat vision” I explained

“Which means that our assassin is either a Kryptonian or an Infrnian” Astra guessed, I nodded

“Both species have heat vision” I pointed out

“Do you guys think this has something to do with the Amnesty Act?” Kara wondered

“It’s possible” I allowed

“But why would an alien attack the President?” Kara wondered “I mean she’s the one who’s signing this into law”

“Extremists aren’t exactly known for having sense” Astra pointed out as Kara scribbled something down on a notepad

“What are you doing?” I asked

“Huh? Oh, Ms. Grant suggested I try being a reporter,” she explained, she held out the pad “care to comment?” she teased

“Speaking of reporters, where’s Clark?” Astra wondered

“Oh, he had to go, earthquake and mudslide in South America,” I explained “he asked me to apologize that he wasn’t much help in the search,” I added, she nodded as Kara hurried off to go check on something “OK, look,” I sighed “I didn’t want to say anything while Kara was here, but…” Astra shook her head

“I can’t believe my sister would do anything like this,” she dismissed “it’s not in her nature”

“I know,” I said “but you saw her last night, she clearly wasn’t thinking straight” Astra shook her head

“I have to believe that she couldn’t do this,” she said softly “I have to” I nodded

“All right,” I sighed “I’m sorry, I just had to...” she nodded

“…cover any and all possibilities, I know,” she finished, she frowned “uh, do you know that Agent Michaels is putting both human remains and pieces of carpeting into the same evidence bag?” I turned

“MICHAELS!!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“I’m curious to know, now that world knows your true identity, why is it that you don’t show your true Martian self?” the President inquired of J’onn as she and him—followed by Alex, Kara, and myself—entered Command at the DEO, agents lined up in two rows on either side of us, standing at attention

“I found that most humans react better to someone who looks human, Madam President” J’onn replied, she nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer, as she turned to me

“And you, General?” she asked “I understand that you and agent Danvers here are engaged?” I nodded

“That’s right” I answered, she smiled

“Exactly what I was hoping to hear,” she said “with the signing of the Alien Amnesty Act, I’m hoping that more individuals like you and your fiancée will finally be able to come out of the shadows and enjoy all the benefits this country has to offer,” spoken like a true politician I thought as she frowned at J’onn “you disagree, Director?” she inquired

“With all due respect,” he began “there are many beings out there wouldn’t even begin to understand the opportunity that you’re offering them, evil creatures who would sooner abuse those very rights than use them” she shook her head

“Perhaps,” she acknowledged “but I believe that by offering a hand of friendship first, we can overcome any such difficulties”

“Even if that hand gets bitten off?” J’onn challenged, she chuckled

“It’s not enough that you protect the world, J’onn, but you have to _live_ in it too” she advised as an aide quietly called her over, she nodded politely as she turned to leave. J’onn frowned at me as soon as she was gone

“No word yet on the attacker” I answered before he could even ask, he scowled

“Any word on your sister?” I shook my head

“No, none” Kara answered despondently as Alex gave her arm a reassuring squeeze

“Well,” J'onn began “I think it’s safe to assume that by this point she’s probably figured out that all of this isn’t a dream or an hallucination, so now the question is what would she do next?” I frowned as the proverbial light bulb went off over my head

“I know exactly what she’ll do!” I realized “Winn!” he turned as I ran over “I need you to start scanning for any pan-orbital deep space transmissions”

“OK,” he frowned at me as he began typing “I’m guessing that this has something to do with….hello!”

“Where is it?” I asked

“Uh, got a deep space transmission coming from the Mt. Pride Observatory”

“To where, Mr. Schott?” J’onn asked

“Uh, it’s going to…galactic coordinates…five-five-zero-nine-eight, a star called….‘Rao’”

“That Krypton’s system,” I realized “she’s trying to reach Krypton”

“That means she doesn’t know it was destroyed” Kara gasped

“No, I don’t think she’s calling Krypton,” Winn called out “uh, according to these _very cool_ DEO starcharts, the signal’s going to a planet in same system, Dac-Daxam?”

“Daxam” I realized

“Why would she be sending a signal to Daxam?” Kara asked, wrinkling her nose

“Never mind that,” I dismissed “at least now we know where she is”

“I’ll go get her” Kara said, I shook my head

“She won’t recognize you,” I reminded her “I’ll go” I said…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mt. Pride Observatory was located on a mountain of the same name overlooking the city. The Observatory was surprisingly empty when I entered the dome where I could sense Alura’s presence, ever since we were children we could always tell where the other was, a ability that was useless up to now, as all I could sense was that she was in the city, but not where exactly she was.

Entering the main part of the dome, I found Alura—still in the medical scrubs the DEO had put on her—pacing back and forth nervously

“Any response?” she demanded in English, the only other person in the room, a rather nervous-looking young man sitting at a computer terminal, shook his head

“No” he answered as I intentionally kicked a chair aside, announcing my presence. They both looked up

“You, out,” I pointed to the young man—presumably one of the astronomers—he gasped and ran from the room “Alura…” I began

“Stay away!” she bellowed out, grabbing a metal stool and holding it out in front of herself like a shield

“I’m not going to hurt you, sister” I said softly

“Stop it!” she hissed “you’re not my sister!” I frowned as I looked at her; she really thought that I realized, she honestly thought I was some kind of imposter, someone who was only posing as her sister

“Alura, it’s _me_ ,” I pleaded “it’s Astra”

“Stop it!” she swung out at me with the stool

“Alura! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!” I yelled as I ducked “do you, do you remember that time we went to Lake Country?” I pleaded “you threw me into the Lake after telling me it was poisonous, remember?” I saw her waver, some part of her fighting against her fear “mother couldn’t stop laughing as I walked back to shore and pushed you in, remember?” her grip on the stool weakened “you told me you wanted to get married there because the water was so blue,” I reminded her “and I told you---”

“…that Mother wanted me to be married in the courtyard of the House, just like our ancestors,” she whispered, she slowly looked up at me, utterly disbelieving “Astra?” she asked, and she sounded _so small_ in that moment

“Yes,” I breathed, I slowly held out my hand “it’s all right,” she whimpered and dropped the stool with a crash “it’s all right” I repeated as I gently gathered her up in my arms and held her as she shook and sobbed, clinging to my desperately…


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra has a talk with General Lane concerning the Amnesty Act and finally reunites with Alura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another update to Part Nine of What we are from your neighborhood General Danvers shipper, enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“So,” General Lane began as he stared at the screen “that’s Supergirl’s mother” I nodded

“Yes, and my sister” I answered, I hated how _small_ Alura looked as she sat on the bunk in the holding cell, knees drawn up to her chest. I had sternly protested the decision to place her in a holding cell in the first place, but Alex finally wore me down by pointing out that, since she still couldn’t control her powers yet, she could still hurt someone, I was thankful that the holding cell was more spacious than the standard DEO cells, looking more like a plain bedroom than a prison, complete with a simple bunk and a wash basin

“Has she spoken since you found her?” Lane asked, I shook my head

“Not much, mostly just a few incoherent words” he nodded

“Well, perhaps, once the President signs the Amnesty Act into law, you and her can enjoy time together away from here” I frowned at him

“General,” I began “if I may, what is your opinion of the Act?” he frowned thoughtfully

“I think…,” he began carefully “that, in theory, it’s a good idea, but that the President was too…hasty in choosing now to sign it into law” I nodded

“You think she should have waited longer, until more people became more accepting of aliens living among them,” I reasoned, he nodded “I’m surprised,” I admitted “you’ve never exactly been…quiet in your views on aliens” he chuckled

“You’ve been talking to Lucy, I see” he noted

“We’re friends” I confirmed

“Well,” he began “its not that I don’t trust aliens as a whole, it’s that I think we need better safeguards, more accountability, a way to ensure that both sides, human and alien, won’t try to abuse the other” he explained

“That’s a very slippery slope,” I pointed out “what you call ‘safeguards’ and ‘accountability’ could very easily become ‘registration’ and ‘interment camps’” he nodded

“My point exactly,” he explained “people right now are still afraid of aliens, afraid of what they can do, your average voter would probably demand the Act be repealed if it was suggested” I nodded thoughtfully

“Thank you, General,” I said at last “you’ve been most helpful” he nodded politely in return as he left

“Hey,” I turned as Alex and Kara came over “what were you two talking about?” Alex wondered somewhat bitterly

“We were discussing the Amnesty Act and its implications,” I explained “General Lane seems to be of the opinion that, while a good idea in theory, the President may have been too quick into signing it into law, that too many people are still afraid of aliens for it to work as intended” Alex nodded thoughtfully

“So, anyway,” she began “why was Alura trying to contact Daxam? I mean I never heard of it before”

“Daxam was another planet in our solar system,” I explained “similar environment to Krypton, both capable of supporting life, it was one of our first interplanetary colonies”

“How come you never mentioned it before?” Alex wondered

“Did the Hatfield’s mention the McCoys?” Kara asked bitterly

“Kara, you weren’t even born when that war happened, neither of us was” I pointed out

“Somebody want to fill me in here?” Alex asked

“After Daxam was colonized there were…differences,” I began “Krypton was a democracy, populated by philosophers, scientists, explorers, Daxam, by contrast, revived the old ways, establishing a hereditary monarchy of kings and queens who ruled over a population of…,” I trailed off, trying to think of the appropriate term

“Hooligans” Kara spat out, I sighed

“Kara…,” I warned as I continued “as time went on relations broke down, about one hundred years ago, both planets went to war, ending in a bloody stalemate, by which point neither side could remember who fired first”

“And you both blamed the other” Alex guessed, I nodded

“We used to have a saying on Krypton, _’mey hex kolor Daxam’_ ” I explained, while Kara choked, her eyes wide

“And what does that mean in English?” Alex wondered, looking between myself and Kara

“Nothing I can repeat in present company” I explained

“I don’t get it,” Alex said “if there was so much bad blood between you two, then why was Alura trying to contact them?”

“About ten years before Kara was born, both planets signed a mutual assistance pact,” I explained “in the event of attack or other planet-wide catastrophe each would render aid to the other”

“So, Mother was trying to find out what happened to Krypton?” Kara wondered, I shrugged

“Possibly, perhaps she was trying to get off this planet; Rao knows I tried at least once”

“I didn’t know that” Alex commented, I gave her a small smile

“Long before I met you, love” I told her, she smiled back and then nodded to the screen

“Have you talked to her?” she asked, I shook my head

“Not since we got back”

“Well…?” she encouraged, I frowned

“Come with me?” I requested softly, she nodded

“Sure”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The soft glow of the red sun lamps made my eyes hurt, it had been a long time since I’d seen things under that kind of light, the light of Rao. Alura looked up as Alex and I entered the room, her expression uncertain, distrusting. When none of us spoke I took the initiative

“How are you feeling?” I asked, deciding on a neutral line of conversation

“Better,” Alura grunted out, she scowled “I suppose you’re enjoying seeing me like this?” she demanded “caged as you once were?” I shook my head

“I’m not that petty” I reminded her as I opened the cell and stepped inside

“No…,” she finally allowed “…you weren’t,” she glanced at Alex, who remained by the door, offering me a kind of quiet, unobtrusive support with her very presence “who is she?” Alura asked

“A friend” I answered, once she trusted me again then I could tell her about who Alex really was to us

“Your ‘friend’ carries a weapon” Alura noted, nodding to the gun at Alex’s hip

“For self-defense only” I dismissed

“Against whom, exactly?”

“Not you,” I reminded her “never you,” I nodded to the bunk “may I join you?” I hated how I sounded, as if I was talking to some foreign dignitary instead of my own _sister_ , but I knew she still distrusted me, still uncertain as to where she was. In response to my question she merely grunted and shifted sideways somewhat

“What is this place?” she finally asked

“This is the Department of Extra-normal Operations,” I explained “a government agency located on Earth” she looked up at me sharply

“Earth?” she repeated, I nodded as she looked down at her hands “then…my strength…”

“Enhanced by Earth’s yellow sun,” I confirmed “along with your speed and durability” she blinked slowly, trying to process this new information

“Astra…” she began

“Kara made it,” I said before she could ask “she’s here, she’s alive, oh Alura, she’s _wonderfully alive_ ”

“Kara…is alive?” she asked, I nodded “it worked?”

“Yes” I confirmed

“May, can, can I…see her?” I glanced up at Alex who nodded and swiftly left the room to fetch Kara

“Alura…,” I began “before you see Kara, there are things you need to know…Kara’s, well, she’s…changed,” I explained “we both have, I suppose, but…,” I sighed “your pod was trapped in Well of Stars” I finally admitted, for a moment Alura simply stared at me

“How long?” she finally asked

“Roughly fifteen years, as they measure time here on Earth” I answered, she frowned

“Then Kara…”

“A woman grown” I confirmed, she nodded slowly

“I still wish to see her”

“Of course” I replied

“Astra” Alex called out, I looked up as she and Kara hesitantly entered the room. I watched as Alura slowly stood up, her gaze fixed on Kara, clearly disbelieving the grown woman in front of her was her own daughter. As Kara awkwardly entered the cell, Alura slowly reached out, tracing her fingers across the Crest of El on Kara’s costume

“Hi, Mom” Kara whispered, I watched as Alura stumbled back slightly, turning to stare at me with wide, tear-filled eyes

“It worked,” she whispered, looking between myself and Kara “it worked”

“Yeah, Mom,” Kara laughed slightly, even as I saw the tears gathered in her eyes “it worked,” Alura suddenly surged forward, wrapping her arms around Kara and holding her tight, sobbing. Finally after a long moment they both pulled back “this is Alex,” Kara introduced, pulling Alex close with one hand “my sister”

“Sister?” Alura repeated, turning to look back at me in surprise

“After Kara arrived, Alex’s family took her in, raised her as her own, raised _them_ together, as siblings” I explained, she frowned at me

“I don’t understand,” she began “Astra…how are you here?” I shook my head

“Some other time,” I dismissed as I stood up “when you’re feeling better. For now, I’ll let you and Kara get reacquainted, you have a lot to talk about I imagine” I turned and marched out of the room, steadfastly ignoring Alex’s disapproving glare as the doors shut behind me

“I noticed you didn’t tell her about Daxam either” J’onn called out as I passed him in the corridor

“I didn’t” I confirmed…


	9. No More Dreaming of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Alura finally talk about Fort Rozz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Warning here there be angst!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And could hear the thunder and see the lightening crack  
And all around the world was waking, I never could go back  
‘Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open  
It finally seemed that the spell was broken

Then all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open  
And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open

No more dreaming of the dead, as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world

\--Florence + the Machine: “Blinding”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“You’re going easy on me” Lucy groaned as she hit the mat, I frowned as I help her up

“How so?” I asked, she chuckled

“I can still stand,” she answered as she shifted into a fighting stance “which means that you’re distracted, unfocused,” she noted as she dodged my next blow “wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly” I answered as I sidestepped her next punch

“Suit yourself,” she shrugged, I gasped as I missed her next blow, wincing as she caught one of my legs and flipped me onto my back. For a moment I laid there, arms and legs akimbo, trying to figure out where I went wrong as Lucy stood over me, looking smug “wanna talk about it _now?_ ” she asked

“Oh, what does Winn see in you?” I groaned as I slowly got my feet

“Hmm, don’t know really,” she began “I always figured it was my good looks and sparkling personality”

“I didn’t know you were that vain” I muttered as she shut off the kryptonite emitters, the icy burn permeating my body vanishing instantly along with my bruises and headache

I wish I could say the same for my heartache

“Look,” Lucy sighed “I don’t claim to know how you and your sister got along, but I can tell you right now, if something ever like that happened to Lois, I wouldn’t care, I’d just be happy that she was OK”

“Except we’re not you or Lois” I pointed out

“Perhaps,” a new voice said, I looked up to see Alura and Alex standing in the doorway “but we _are_ sisters, Astra” she continued, I glanced at Alex, who simply nodded

“So,” I began as Lucy and Alex swiftly left, leaving us alone “you know”

“Somewhat,” she confirmed “Alexandra told me that Fort Rozz crashed here and that you were one of the prisoners who escaped, she didn’t say how you came be fighting against the inmates, or how you came to fall in love with her”

“When Fort Rozz crashed…,” I began “I found how close this world is to ecological destruction, nowhere near as Krypton was, but close, and I…I failed Krypton, I failed Kara, I failed _you_ , so I…I tried again, I tried to recreate Myriad, and for a time I was Kara’s enemy”

“So, what changed?” Alura asked carefully

“ _Alex,_ ” I whispered “when I first…encountered her, I didn’t know that she was Kara’s sister, all I knew was that she was an enemy agent, but…each time we met, there was something about her, something…enticing,” I paused and risked a glance up at Alura, who softly nodded for me to continue “finally, just before Non and I were about to implement the final stage of Myriad, I found that he had sent a black mercy against Kara. I…panicked, she was all that I had left of Krypton, so I ran, I found the only person I could think of who might be able to help”

“Alexandra” Alura reasoned, I nodded

“I found out then that they were sisters, I told her how to free Kara from the grip of the black mercy and left, still as her enemy,” I had laugh as the sheer absurdity of it all “she almost killed me, you know?” I chuckled “after she freed Kara, she and her commanding officer went after me. She tried to talk me down, convince me to give up, to help them, but her commander intervened, we fought, and I almost killed him, I was fully intending to, and then…she held a sword to my throat, begged me to stop, and I realized then that, somehow, someway, I had fallen in love with her. I kissed her right then, on a desolate rooftop with a sword to my throat, before I fled, overwhelmed by it all”

“Where she then found you in her home later that night,” Alura finished, I nodded “oh, Astra,” she sighed, reaching for me “you always were the one who had to make the hard choice”

“Can you forgive me?” I pleaded, she shook her head

“No,” she answered, softly “because there is nothing to forgive,” she frowned “can you forgive _me?_ ” she asked “for putting you in Fort Rozz, knowing what could happen to you, knowing that the prisoners would seek revenge against my sister?”

“Why did you?” I whispered “did Alex tell you what they _did_ to me?” she nodded “then why?” I demanded, my voice rising “why do that, why put me in there? Tell me WHY?!?!” I roared, she frantically shook her head

“I didn’t…,” she tired “I couldn’t…,” she let out a sob “ _oh, Astra, they’re all dead!_ ” I knew then that I would never know why she sentenced me to Fort Rozz, knowing what could happen to me, I would never know the answer, because she had none to give me. Perhaps she had done it a desperate attempt to save me, as I had done when I created Myriad, perhaps she had done out of a sense of duty, perhaps she had done it because she felt I had betrayed her, just as I had felt she had me.

I would never know

And I didn’t care

Because I had her back. My other half, my sister. Just the two of us, against the world, only it wasn't 'just the two of us' anymore, now we had Kara, and Alex, and J'onn, Lucy and Winn even

And that, dear reader, is all that mattered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from "Blinding" by Florence + the Machine


	10. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Alex give Alura a place to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

St, Jude, somehow she knew  
And she came to give her blessing while causing devastation  
And I couldn’t keep my mouth shut, I just had to mention  
Grabbing your attention

St, Jude, patron saint of the lost causes  
St, Jude, we were lost before she stared  
St. Jude, we lay in bed as she whipped around us  
St. Jude, maybe I’ve always been more comfortable in chaos

\--Florence + the Machine: “St. Jude”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“So, what happens now?” Lucy wondered, I shrugged as we both watched Astra and Alura in the isolation lab, Alura was getting a check up, and Astra was there holding her hand, reassuring her, as Dr. Hamilton drew a blood sample, I watched as Astra squeezed Alura’s hand and whispered something in Kryptonese

“I don’t know,” I finally answered “I don’t think Astra’s going to be too happy if we keep Alura here, even if she isn’t in a cell, but—”

“We can’t just let her go out into the world with her powers still out of control” Lucy finished, I nodded as I made a decision, a stupid one probably, but one I hoped was for the best in the long run

“She can stay with us,” I finally said “with me and Astra” Lucy frowned at me

“That…wasn’t what I was thinking,” she said slowly “I mean, what about Kara?” I shook my head

“Kara is a stranger to her now,” I pointed out “she needs something familiar, someone like Astra to ground her” I explained, Lucy sighed

“OK, your funeral,” she said “I’ll tell J’onn”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I expected both J’onn and General Lane didn’t like my idea and they both gave me a lecture on how Alura could possibly lose control and hurt or even kill me by mistake (General Lane even gave me a lecture on property damage, I guess Lucy and Lois were quite the pair of hell raisers growing up) but I finally managed to wear them both down and they agreed that Alura could stay the night with me and Astra and that we’d go from there.

 _Getting_ home was…well, I don’t really want to insult my future sister/aunt-in-law, but it was certainly…interesting. I was having flashbacks to growing up with Kara as Astra and Alura talked in the backseat, or should I say as _Astra_ talked, Alura asked a question here or there, but I could tell that Astra was just trying to fill the empty space because she kept talking, this from a woman who can spend an entire day and not say a single word.

It was night by the time we got back to the apartment and I fumbled with the keys as the twins—including a now-silent Astra—watched me as I finally got the door open and ushered them in

“So…,” I began “well, this is it” I said as I turned on the lights

“You both live here?” Alura asked, looking around the room

“We do” Astra answered, Alura looked back and frowned at her

“Then you are…cohabitating?” Astra chuckled

“Here they simply call it ‘living together’,” she explained “but, yes,” she smirked as Alura frowned at us, clearly disapproving “don’t look so scandalized, sister, we are engaged to be married after all” Astra told her

“So,” I began “would you like a tour?” I offered, Alura’s frown deepened

“Tour?” she asked

“Would you like me to show you around?” I corrected, yep, just like growing up with Kara. Alura nodded and I led her to the guest bedroom, leaving Astra to fiddle around in the kitchen “well, this is where you’ll be staying, the, uh, oh, lavatory is through here,” I showed her the half bath “and if you need us,” I led her back out into the hall to master bedroom “just knock, but remember,” I warned “your powers are still developing, so, you know, be gentle,” I frowned as I noticed she was staring at me. It was weird, she was a carbon copy of Astra, but yet she looked nothing like her. Astra holds herself like solider, all coiled muscle, ready strike at any second; Alura looked more like a queen, holding her hands neatly folded in front of her as she stood in front of me, studying me, even their faces looked different, Astra’s features are…well, I don’t want to say ‘sharp’ but that’s what they are, again Alura looked softer, her face seemed rounder than Astra’s “you’re staring” I told her, she blinked, looking startled

“I…apologize,” she said “I was merely thinking…,” she trailed off “you and my sister, it is a…strange relationship you have”

“Strange how?” I asked, she frowned

“You both found love through Kara,” she explained “and yet…that isn’t what defines your relationship, your relationship is defined more by your own individual personalities, separate and distinct from Kara” I blinked, feeling a bit dazed

“I…never really thought about it like that,” I admitted, I frowned “can I ask you a question?” she nodded “why did you think you were in the Phantom Zone when you first woke up?” she frowned

“The Phantom Zone was…or should I say…is, a…frightful place,” she began “it is a place where time does not only stop, but where dreams and imaginings can become…real, frightfully so,” she yawned suddenly “I apologize” I shook my head

“No, it’s all right, you’ve been through a lot,” I told her “why don’t you go lie down for a bit?” I suggested, she nodded

“Yes, perhaps I should” she mumbled as I led her back into the guest room, helping her down onto the bed “Alexandra?” she asked quietly as I turned to leave

“Yeah?” I asked

“I am…glad that they both have you” she told me, I nodded

“I’m glad to have them,” I replied “get some rest, we’ll be here when you wake up” I told her  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found Astra scrubbing the kitchen floor when I came out, a sure sign she was upset, whenever she gets upset she starts cleaning like mad

“I thought you’d like to know that she’s taking a nap,” I said, Astra grunted in reply “she’s says she’s glad that you and Kara have me” I added, Astra stopped and looked up at me

“She’s right,” she said softly, she dropped the sponge and slowly stood up “without you, neither of us could have become the people we are today” I shook my head

“You’re giving me way too much credit” I dismissed

“Don’t sell yourself short, Alex,” she insisted “you, above all else, are the reason that she and I are still alive after all this time. You gave Kara a home, a purpose, and you gave me my life back. You, Alexandra Danvers, are the true hero amongst us, and you need no cape or powers to do it”

“How do you do that?” I asked quietly “how do you always know just what to say, to make me feel…super?” she laughed richly as she pulled me into a hug

“Because you _are_ super, my love,” she told me “you have been from the moment Superman left Kara on your parents front porch” I chuckled “what is it?” Astra asked, I shook my head

“Nothing, maybe everything,” I nodded to the calendar “tomorrow is Yom Kippur,” I explained, Astra pulled back, frowning at me “it’s the Jewish Day of Atonement” I explained, she chuckled

“Fitting” she remarked, I nodded

“Very” I agreed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2016 (when this story more or less takes place), Yom Kippur fell on October 12th, a Wednesday, this year (2017) it will fall on September 20th, a Saturday


	11. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura's first night on Earth has a few hiccups, but Astra's there to guide her through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update to Part Nine of What we are! Enjoy! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know everybody lets you down  
And I’ll do the same  
But know I’ll always be around  
This can remain the same

Call me when you need me  
Call me anything you want  
Darling believe me  
Nothing I haven’t done before

\--Florence + the Machine: “Remain Nameless”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

It was a shuffling sound that woke me. Shifting, I found Alex still asleep, which could only mean that it was Alura. Throwing back the bedclothes, I quietly slipped out into the living room, finding Alura riffling through room, her curiosity getting the better of her as she examined this or that, studying each object carefully

“Alura?” I questioned softly, she jumped, spinning around to face me, arms up, ready to defend herself “it’s only me” I said quickly, she calmed down

[I’m sorry, you…startled me] she said in Kryptonese

[That wasn’t my plan,] I replied in Kryptonese as I turned on one of the small lamps next to the couch, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow [what are you doing?] I asked

[I…couldn’t sleep, I’m…restless,] she explained, awkwardly sitting down on the couch, the Kryptonian robes we’d given back to her flowing and rustling as she did so, they were the robes she’d been wearing when we first found her in the pod, the robes she last wore in Krypton [did I disturb you and Alexandra?] she asked, I shook my head

[She’s still asleep,] I assured her as I joined her on the couch [and she prefers to be called ‘Alex’,] I explained [‘Alexandra’ is only something her mother calls her, everyone else, myself included, simply calls her ‘Alex’] she frowned

“I must remember that” she finally said in English

“What are you doing out here?” I wondered, switching to English, she blushed

“Oh, I was…exploring,” she explained “I wanted to know more about this woman who could bring you back from Fort Rozz,” I smiled as I stood up and retrieved the picture of the Danvers, taken just a few months before Jeremiah’s death. Sitting back down I held it out to her “her family?” she asked, studying the picture, I nodded

“Those are her parents, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers,” I explained “they’re the ones who took Kara in”

“I would like to meet them” she said, I shook my head

“I’m afraid you’d only be able to meet Eliza, Jeremiah died some years ago” I explained

“What happened?”

“He was killed, murdered, by a man named ‘Hank Henshaw’ after he tried to save the life of the last son of Mars”

“Yes…Kara told me about him, J’onn J’onzz, is it not?” I nodded

“He’s a good man, J’onn,” I explained “he’s tried to look out for the girls, tried to keep them safe”

“From what Alexan—Alex tells me, you and he are…close?” I nodded

“We share a kinship,” I explained “we both lost everything we held dear, faced unimaginable horrors, only to finally find a purpose and a home here on Earth”

“You haven’t lost everything, Astra,” she said softly “you have Kara still…and me”

“ _I know,_ ” I whispered “and I’m sorry,” I apologized “I’m sorry for what I did, for how things ended between us” she shook her head

“That was in the past, sister,” she reminded me “what matters is that we are finally reunited” I nodded, smiling despite myself, even as I remembered something tragic

“Alura…,” I began “there’s something you should know…the reason you couldn’t contact Daxam, it…,” I sighed “when Krypton exploded, the debris struck Daxam, as well as its moon, upsetting the planet’s orbit…the planet is still there, physically, but…it’s been ravaged by solar storms for decades, it’s a wasteland” she stared at me

“So, you’re saying that…” I nodded

“We’re all that’s left—you, me, Kara, Kal-El—we are all that’s left of Krypton or Daxam,” I explained, she slowly took a breath “Alura,” I began “you are not alone, all right? You have me, you have Kara, you have Alex, all of us, we’re here for you” she looked up at me, tears in her eyes

“ _Thank you, sister_ ” she whispered, there was nothing I could say, nothing I could do, but wrap my arms around her and hold her tight…


	12. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks with Astra about Alura, the President signs the Amnesty Act into law, the assassin shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

I blinked at the empty bed when I got up, no Astra, that was…slightly worrisome. Tiptoeing down the hall, I poked my head into the guestroom, no Alura. Now, I was getting worried, I hurried into the living room, stopping dead at the sight before me. Astra was asleep on the couch, Alura was laying on top of her, her head pillowed against Astra’s shoulder, it was sweet and beautiful to see, and I could only hope that they’d either finally patched up things between them or, at the very least, they were both just so happy to have each other back that it didn’t matter.

Quickly grabbing my phone, I snapped a photo of the two of them and sent it to Kara, the quiet ‘click’ waking Astra. She blinked and looked up at me, smiling softly she nodded to Alura, putting a finger to her lips, I nodded as she gently eased her way out from under her sister and followed me into the kitchen

“Well?” I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper

“Better,” she answered “it will never be the same, obviously, but…it’s better” I nodded

“Good to know,” I said, I glanced up at the clock “we better go in, the President’s signing the Act today” Astra frowned

“Actually, I’d like to stay here, keep watch over her” she explained, I nodded

“OK, suit yourself, I’ll tell J’onn”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The President was signing the Amnesty Act at the National City Botanical Gardens. It’s a pretty cool place actually, the main building is this big glass dome that’s actually a giant greenhouse, I made a mental note to take Astra here some time, but for the moment I needed to keep watch for our fire-throwing assassin, chances were that he our she would try again, especially during the actual signing of the Act.

“ _All clear over here,_ ” Lucy called out “ _how ‘bout you, Alex?_ ”

“Same,” I answered “keep an eye out anyway” I reminded her

“ _Will do_ ” she replied as Hail to the Chief started up and President Marsden walked up to the podium. She waved to the crowd and waited for everyone to quiet down, I was kind of curious to hear what she had to say, espically since Astra and Alura were watching it all on TV back at the apartment

“One hundred years ago,” she began “America opened its shores to thousands of refugees from across the globe. These were people who were fleeing famine, political upheaval, or simply seeking a better life, today, we must open our arms again to people from everywhere, every country and every planet, whether they wear a red cape or not, no matter the reason they come here, we must welcome them as equals. We’re not the first nation to do so, our neighbors to north in Canada have already passed such a law, granting alien visitors full rights as citizens, as have the United Kingdom, and the European Union. We cannot be the holdout, we cannot expect to thrive if we continue to cling to a belief that all off-worlders are monsters, we must do the same as our neighbors if we have any hope a brighter future,” there was a burst of cheers and applause from the crowd, and a few boos from people who didn’t want this to happen, those were the people we had to worry about “now,” the President continued “if someone could hand me a pen…,” there was a chuckle from the crowd as one her aides handed her a pen “thank you. It is with the utmost honor that I hereby sign the Alien Amnesty Act into law” I watched as she put the pen to the paper and signed it

That was when the podium burst into flames

I watched as Kara swiftly landed next to the podium, extinguishing the flames with her freeze breath, before another fireball hit her and knocked her off her feet

“ _Agent Danvers, report!_ ” J’onn barked out over my comm. I looked around, spotting our flamethrower, a young woman with red hair dressed in leather, fire literally dancing on her fingertips

“I got her!” I called out as I sprinted through the panicking crowd up the woman, gun drawn “freeze!!” I ordered, she grinned wildly, manically, at me before grabbing my gun, actually _melting_ it, while she sprayed a jet of fire around us in a circle before she grabbed my arm and actually took off, firing a jet of fire from her feet like a rocket, carrying me with her…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“Where is she?!” I demanded as I marched into the DEO, a somewhat confused, but worried Alura trailing along behind me

“We’re working on that,” J’onn assured me “but, at least we have a face to go with our kidnapper” he added

“Yeah, a news crew doing a pan of the crowd picked her up just before things got a little…hot” Winn explained, pulling up an image of a young humanoid female with red hair

“I know her” I exclaimed

“From where?” Alura asked, I shook my head

“Later. Are you sure she took Alex?” I asked, J’onn nodded, I turned to Alura “stay here” I ordered, already pulling out my cell phone

“But…” she protested

“Don’t argue with me, Alura!” I snarled “I just got you back," i told her "I won't lose you again"

"I'll go with you" Kara offered, i shook my head

"No, stay with your mother, Kara," I told her "I'll bring Alex home"…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are sure one of the regulars took Alex?” Maggie asked as we walked into the bar

“This bar is neutral territory, Maggie,” I reminded her as we each took a seat at the bar proper “everyone here has secrets”

“Hey, Mags,” a man came over, tall and broadly built with a thick beard, I wasn’t sure what species he was, but I’d seen him here quite often “what are you and your pretty friend here up to?” he asked

“Looking for someone,” Maggie replied, slapping the photograph of our assassin down on the bartop “where is she?” he shrugged

“Don’t know, maybe a few bucks might jog my memory”

“Cut the crap,” Maggie snarled “this chick just kidnapped a woman and tried to kill the President twice”

“Not my President” he dismissed, I snarled in frustration as I lunged and pinned him to the bar’s surface

“Do you know who I am?!” I growled

“You’re, you’re General Astra” he gasped out in obvious fear

“Yes,” I confirmed “and the person this woman has just kidnapped is my fiancée, do you understand that? My betrothed. Now _who is she and where do I find her?_ ”

“I know her,” a new voice said, I looked up at the bartender, a woman I knew very well, a woman who tried to get me to stop my plans for Myriad “she hangs out down by the foundry most of the time” she added, I relinquished my hold on my captive and breathed a sigh of relief

“Thank you, M’gann” I sighed…


	13. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and the gang save Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's Chapter Thirteen of Part Nine of What we are, only more to go, and then onto Part Ten! And for those of you who are wondering if I'll follow canon and have J'onn and M'gann meet, the answer is yes and no, yes they will meet, but not right now, right in the series, I wanted to focus on Astra and Alura and of course Alex and Astra, hope that makes sense, and now, onwards

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

I jerked awake, wincing as my arms pulled, looking up I could see that my hands were tied up above my head to what looked like a piece of a steel girder with thick rope. I wasn’t sure how long I’d been out, but the ache in my arms told my I’d been hanging around for a while. Honestly, what is with me and being kidnapped? First the Hellgermite (although, when you think about it, that one kind of turned out all right in the long run), then the White Martian, then Non, then the real Hank Henshaw, and now this. Seriously, do I have a tattoo on my forehead that says ‘to get your ass kicked kidnap this one’?

I shook myself out of my thoughts and took a look around, finding that I was somewhere dark and dank, the floor was covered with gravel, but I could see a few pieces of floor panels left, and I could see what looked like an old furnace off in a corner

“So,” a voice suddenly called out, and I turned trying to find the source “you’re the little alien groupie,” I blinked as the same woman walked out of the shadows, she grinned as she held up my engagement ring between her thumb and forefinger, it was tied to a string she had looped around her neck “heard you’re even marrying one. How sweet” she mocked

“What do you want?” I asked

“I want to live in peace!” she snarled

“So, you try killing the woman who’s giving you the right to do that?” I wondered, she scoffed

“Right? ’Amnesty’ is just another word for ‘registration’,” she sneered “a way for you to find out who we are, where we live, all so you can round us up, put us into camps, and exterminate us!”

“That’s a pretty cynical view” Kara said suddenly as she dropped down behind my captor, the woman turned

“It’s the truth!” she spat as she turned around to face Kara “I’ve been to planets like this one, where they lock up anything that even looks different. There’s a reason you won’t tell anyone who you really are, Supegirl, it’s because you know what the humans will do to you if they found out who you are” Kara smirked

“No. It’s to protect my family from criminals like you” she answered, just before she fired off a blast of heat vision, which…didn’t do much, really. My kidnapper just stumbled back and then retaliated, shooting off a two-handed blast of fire

“Alex!” I turned at the whisper, seeing Astra smiling at me as she came up from behind me and easily snapped the ropes holding my hands, I bit back my gasp of relief as I dropped, Astra swiftly catching me “come on!” she whispered, ushering me behind a stack of barrels

“What took you?” I wondered, rubbing at my sore arms

“Oh, the gratitude,” she frowned “where’s your ring?” I grunted

“Carrie back there has it,” I explained “she’s wearing it like a gold medal”

“Charming” we both looked up at a crash, watching as Carrie—yeah, let’s call her that—knocked Kara away with a blast of fire, grinning madly as she stood over her

“What’s wrong Supergirl?” she taunted “can’t take the heat?” a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around

“Get away from my daughter!” Alura growled, drawing back a fist and punching Carrie halfway across the room. There was a crash, a splashing sound, and a scream

“Kara!” the three of us—me, Astra, and Alura—all rushed over to Kara as she shakily got up

“I’m all right,” she said “Alex?”

“I’m good” I said

“I told you to watch her!” Astra snarled, glaring at Kara “it was the simplest command in existence, I even said ‘Kara, watch your mother’, I said that I would get Alex back, but no, you had to go off and play the hero”

“I did watch her!” Kara whined “she was the one who said we should go after you!” I watched as Astra blinked and then rounded on Alura

“You _what?!?!_ ” she demanded

“I was trying to help you!” Alura defended herself

“How?!” Astra demanded “by getting yourself killed?!” she sucked in a breath “I already lost you once,” she whispered “I can’t, I _can’t_ , lose you again, not now, not after all of this”

“You won’t lose me, Astra” Alura told her, smiling. A splash caught our attention and we spun around to see Carrie stumbling towards, she was dripping wet and stank to high heaven, covered in what looked like waste water. She glowered at us

“DOWN!!” Astra bellowed as we all dove in different directions as Carrie sent out another fireball. This time it was Astra who lunged, running around her in a circle at superspeed, creating whirlwind which not only doused the fire but, apparently, made Carrie very dizzy. She gasped and choked for air as she collapsed to the ground, I watched as Astra marched up her, she lifted Carrie’s head and ripped the ring off her “is everyone all right?” she called out as Carried finally slumped over, out cold

“I’m OK!” Kara called out as she landed next to her

“Same here” I said

“Uh…Astra?” we looked up at the sound of Alura’s voice, finding that she was floating near the ceiling, bobbing like a balloon

“Are you all right?” I called out

“I don’t know,” she answered “how do I get down?”

Astra burst out laughing…


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will fight, they will argue, lie and hide, but, in the end, all of them-Astra, Alex, Kara, James, Lucy, Winn, J'onn, and now Alura, are all family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are folks, the last chapter in Part Nine of What we are, I want to once again thank everyone who left kudos or commented (or both) and I hoped you enjoyed the ride and look out for Part Ten. Onwards!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“I hope that recent events haven’t changed your mind about Amnesty, Madam President” I said as we walked into Command after I assured her that the Infirnian was safely contained

“Well, I wasn’t expecting everyone to agree on it,” she explained “granted, I wasn’t expecting so public a display,” she added “I hope that your fiancée emerged unscathed?” I nodded

“She’s fine, a little sore, but otherwise unharmed” I replied as Kara and J’onn came up to us

“Madam President,” J’onn acknowledged “I trust that Agent In-ze’s been keeping you in pleasant company?” he inquired, she nodded

“Very pleasant, Director,” she replied “it’s almost a shame that she’s already taken,” she winked at us, while my dear niece looked startled “and I take that you’re quite pleased with the idea of Amnesty, Supergirl?” she asked, Kara quickly recovered and nodded emphatically

“Very,” she replied “and I got to see inside Air Force One” she beamed

“If you think that’s impressive, you should see my other jet,” the President replied, she smiled and held out a hand to J’onn “I trust you’ll consider what I said, Director? About living in the world instead of just protecting it?” J’onn nodded

“I’ll take that under advisement, ma’am” he replied as she turned to me and shook my hand

“General”

“Diana” I replied, she smirked

“I need to talk to him about keeping other people’s secrets,” she remarked as an aide came over and lightly touched her arm “maybe we’ll see each other sometime soon, General” she commented as she turned to leave

“Perhaps” I agreed as her aids and bodyguards quietly led her out of the room

“Oh my god!” Kara squealed once the President had left the room “could she _be_ any cooler?! I don’t know how anybody voted for that other guy!” as she continued enthusing I turned and found Alura standing nearby with Lucy and Winn. Smiling, I walked over to the three of them

“Well, you three seem to be getting along fine” I commented

“Major Lane and Mr. Schott have been very pleasant and patient company” Alura replied with a small smile

“Yeah, you’re sister here is pretty cool” Winn enthused

“So, tell me, sister,” Alura began, a twinkle in her eyes “how does the great General Astra In-ze celebrate her victories now?” I chuckled…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, what are we doing here?” Alura asked as Alex and I led her inside the apartment, Kara and James, and Winn and Lucy following us, each of them carrying a bag of takeout

“This is how I celebrate,” I explained, nodding to the others as they unloaded their bags onto Alex’s dinning table “here, at home, with my family” Alura nodded slowly as a knock came at the still-open door, J’onn peering around it

“I see I’m late,” he began as he walked in, transforming into his true form as he did “ ** _I’d hoped I’d beat Kara to the food,_** ” he added with a small smile, to my right Alura gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, I watched as his face fell “ ** _I can transform back if you want_** ” he offered, Alura blinked and shook her head

“No. I’m sorry,” she apologized “I was merely…startled,” she explained “it is one thing to know that you survived, but quite another to see it standing before you,” she explained, she frowned “are there truly no more of your kind left?” she wondered, J’onn sadly shook his head

“ ** _I am the last_** ” he confirmed, Alura nodded

“Then I am truly sorry for your lose, J’onn J’onzz” she said sadly, I reached out and squeezed her shoulder

“You’re not alone, Alura,” I reminded her “we can become mended—at the broken places,” she frowned at me “it’s a quote by a human author,” I explained “something I told Alex when I first came here, it means that we, all of us,” I gestured to the others, all of whom had stopped whatever they were doing and were now watching us “…have endured loss each in our own ways, but instead of letting it overtake us, we each found strength in each other,” I explained “we’re no longer aliens and humans, or blood relatives and non-blood relatives, we---”

“….are family” she finished, I nodded

“And you’re a part of this family, Alura,” I told her firmly “you always have been, long before you came here,” she nodded softly as I nodded towards the table “now, come and eat,” I instructed “you might find something you’ll like” she chuckled as I led her to the table

“Even if I don’t,” she began, smiling “I could not ask for better company” it would not be easy I knew, she and I, she and Kara, all of us, would have steps to take, hurdles to overcome in the coming months. We would fight, stumble, argue, no doubt lie and hide from each other, but the fact remained that, despite all that, we were all bound by one overarching thing

We were all family

**END**


End file.
